Those Winchester Kids
by Im A Yandere
Summary: Summary: Sam and Dean have been deaged. Castiel is faced with one of the most challenging things an Angel can go through, children.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Those Winchester kids

Rating: Let's just go with 'T'

Summary: Sam and Dean have been deaged. Castiel is faced with one of the most challenging things an Angel can go through, children.

A/N: This is one of many deaging storied that I'll be with the Winchester brothers. Enjoy, review, constructice-criticism.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Heaven and Hell were no longer fighting. The Angels no longer wanted Sam Winchester six feet underground._ _Lucifer and Michael were forever trapped in 'Lucifer's Cage', along with Adam. Sam Winchester was able to regain his soul. Castiel had stopped seraching for his father, seeing as his attempts were futile. He's fallen, in spite of that, he'd still managed to retain his Angelic powers and he still considered himslef an Angel._

_All in all, everything seemed pretty good. Of course there were still minor supernatural beings roaming about; they dont last very long. Sam and Dean Winchester still hunted, though they prefered to hunt Demons, as Demons could at least put up a fight._

_However, The Winchesters never expected a witch to turn them into children._

_And this is where Castiel's personal Hell begins._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Witch had caught them off guard in their motel room. It all happened in a matter of seconds. From the adult Winchesters to...to these children. Their clothes hanged loosely. After several minutes of questioning the Angel concluded that Sam and Dean still had all their memories and were of the ages six and ten. Dean obviously being ten.

Even though their memories were still intact, the two...children acted exactly as such, children. Why? They had adult memories. They know all the events that have occured in their lives, so why?

The panicking adult knew of only one man that coul aid him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel had popped into the house of Bobby Singer. The house looked much cleaner, he would have analyzed the house longer until Bobby almost shot him.

"Dammit boy! Has no one ever taught you what a door is! I could have blown your brains out." Bobby was in the middle of cooking when that idjit suddenly popped into his kitchen. "My apologizes. However, Bobby we have a problem." The elderly man spotted two small children creeping from behind the Angel.

"Are those..Sam, Dean!" Dean gave his uncle a cheeky grin and Sam merely looked at him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Some bitch changed these idjits back into children? Where were you!" Castiel rolled his eyes in a very human way. "Not a bitch, a witch. Bobby I've already explained to you, she was too quick."

"So, I'm seraching for a witch that out-smarted an Angel, changed my kids back into well kids, and looks like a college student." The Angel simply nodded.

The father-figure looked over at the kids he considered his sons. They were in the living room, acting like kids would. Making a mess and thrwoing things. "Alright, you stay and guard these idjits with your life." Bobby prepared his weapnory. "I'm going out to not only research this bitch, but also kill her."

Bobby singer had seen many things, gone through all kinds of hell, done things he never thought was possible. However, when he found an Angel desperately grabbinbg onto him, well he never expected that. "No, I...I shall find the witch. You are more capable of looking after the children."

The old hunter smirked. "Oh, don't tell me your afraid of taking care of some kids." Castiel gulped. "I do not have the required skills to look over children." Somehow Bobby compared Castiel to a single father. "Now look here you idjit. You'r an angel, you can heal, and fly. In this case you have better chances of protecting these kids. Believe me, you would be the last person I would ever have looking after my kids."

"However, given the circumstances, you're the better choice. Because trust me, the Hell community is gonna find out about this...and they'll want my kids dead." The Angel released his grip. "Alright...I'll look after them."

"Right, so you'll find money, well you'll find money all over the house so just search. You'll find spare clothes for them in the rooms upstairs. However, your going to have to buy them more clothes and also groceries. You should also buy yourself some clothes as well. You'll be easily identified by Demons with your usual clothes, that and becasue humans aren't used to seeing a person wear the same clothes over and over again...you'll creep my neighbors out. Oh, and if you do happen to run out of money, _call_ me. Any questions?"

Castiel couldn't process all of the information. Money, was what humans used to pay for items. He only knew this becasue he'd see how Sam and Dean used it. And what are groceries? Shopping for clothing...he knew nothing about clothing.

"Alright well I'm off."

"Wait!" It was a rather squeeky voice. "My baby, shes still at the rundown motel. Pick her up and take her with you!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. Only Dean would ask him to do such a thing. "Yeah okay, bye kids."

Castiel watched as his only hope walked out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"C'mon Cas! Just give me and Sam the money and we'll go shopping." The now irritated Angel gave a big sigh. "Dean for the last time NO. I am not letting you two wonder around." The eldest Winchester glared at him. "Cas, we're not kids. We can handle ourselves."

Right at that moment the youngest Winchester slapped Dean on the back of his head. "Just listen to him. He'll take us shopping." Unlike his brother, Sam had a very soft voice. He seemed unsocial. Always looking off into space. The smaller boy only brightened up when he was talking to Dean, Bobby, or the Angel himself. He was also built differently, looking nothing like Dean. Sam was scrawny and looked a bit effeminate. His hair was poofy. How is it that Sam was once Lucifer's vessel.

Dean on the other hand was, obviously, taller. He stood proud and erect. His voice was stronger and said everything with confidence. The boy was outgoing. Also his normally spiked hair laying flat on his head.

"Yo, Cas are you even listening to me!" Dean cried, snapping the Angel back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?" "I said the mails here!"

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together. What is 'mail'? He'd heard the term before. Suddenly the youngest Winchester was out the door. "Samuel!" The Angel chased the child out. The young boy stopped at the sound of his full name.

"Sam, I said not to leave the house without me." The small child looked up. "Cas..." He said softly as he pointed at the mailbox. "I was only gonna check the mail..."

Castiel's heart, or rather, Jimmy's was beating extremely fast. He had no idea why, nor did he know why he had raised his voice when chasing the younger Winchester.

Meanwhile Dean closed the door behind him and locked it. They were all outside, might as well go shopping now.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel walked behind Sam as they checked the mail, _together._ Apparently mail is where humans recive important documents.

A woman walked up to the Angel, instinctively he stood infront of the boy's.

"Hi, I'm Lisa!" She semmed rahter excited. "I couldn't help but notice...did Mr. Singer move out? He seemed like a really nice guy." God's former soilder couldn't detect anything supernatural about the woman...so shes human. How was he suppose to handle this. He obviously couldn't tell a mere woman that Bobby was hunting a witch.

"No, he has left me to take care of his house." Lisa seemed to be delighted to find out that her neighbor wasn't gone.

"Oh! I see, you you must be Mr. Singers son?" Castiel almost choked. How is he suppose to respond to that. If he says no, he might arouse suspicion; leading to more uncomfortable questioning. However, if he were to say yes, well the idea of being Bobby's son makes him feel...odd.

"Yes. I am Castiel Singer. Bobby is infact my...father." The two children hiding behind Cas's trench coat almost chocked laughing.

The inncoent laughing grasped Lisa's attention. The woman had aa smile drawn on her face. "Oh are these your kids?" Dizziness spread troughout the Angel's body. It was question he wasn't epecting. Such a question made his stomach turn. Being the father of the Winchesters, he would consider it an honor.

"Well...yes. These are my sons." He looked down at the two boys. 'Play along' his eyes said. "This is Sam, he's six. The other one here is Dean, he's ten." Lisa's squel of delight caught the angel off guard.

"Well arent they adorable! So, their mother must also be here." Dean and Sam gained a pained look in their eyes. Though Castiel truly felt no pain for losing his 'wife',he had to at least fake it.

"I think it is time for me and my children to depart. Oh Ms. Lisa what is that brhind you?"

The woman turned turned and saw nothing, when she turned again she saw nothing.

Castiel had vanished.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What the hell was that Cas! Or wait should I call you dad now! Is this a game to you?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Oh shut up Dean. Castiel did nothing wrong. All he did was make cover story. We should abide by it."

Dean sent a death glare to his younger brother. "Oh so just do whatever Cas says!" "Yeah, pretty much." Said the younger Winchester. "Oh shut up Sam." "Make me."

"I'm your older brother! Your suppose to do what I say, so shut up!" "Why don't you! The only thing you do is talk!"

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks. He had this feeling swelling up inside of him. They weren't his feelings. Most Likely Jimmy's feelings. This feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. Then it happened.

"Both of you! Be quiet! Stop arguing! Dean stop picking on your brother! Sam stop being a smart aleck!"

It happened.

Dean and Sam, though they had the minds of adults, were overcomed with a ceratin emotion.

It happened.

Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, realized what he did.

It happened.

Castiel made it happen.

He made the Winchester brothers cry. Even worse, he made them cry in the middle of the store.

Everyone looked at him, as if he had done something wrong.

In Deans word, "Son of a bitch!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Chapter one is complete. Yay. expect the second chapter soon. Plaese review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Those Winchester Kids

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello once agian. I loved all your reviews and the criticism. I do wanna adress something though. My stories aren't Beta-ed, and I intend to keep it that way. It's not becasue I dont want to improve, I'd rather just self-improve and take all the small but helpful tips from my reviewers. Remember, I don't take writing as a passion; more like a hobby. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel studied the other human's faces. They seemed to be judging him.

A very aged woman called him an 'abusive' father. Now, Castiel understood what the word 'abusive' meant...but making children cry wasn't abuse, right?

Castiel stared down at the crying boys. "Sam and Dean, stop weeping."

He obviously knew that simply commanding it wouldn't calm the children, but what else was he suppose to do. Suddenly he remebered his vessel, Jimmy.

Out of sympathy, Castiel decided to keep Jimmy's soul under an eternal sleep. Castiel knew that having Jimmy awake would only casue the human more pain; at least this way Jimmy could dream.

Castiel gently shifted through his vessel's memories, he did not want to risk waking Jimmy.

The Angel gave a triumphant smile.

A small girl was crying as she sat on a concrete sidewalk. She cradled her right knee as the blood oozed down her leg, between the mixed sobs of pain Castiel could clearly hear as the girl called out to her father.

Sure enough a man came sprinting twoards the child. It was Jimmy. The man hoisted the girl up, where her head lay comfortably on Jimmy's shoulder. Her crying seemed to die down.

Appearanlty Jimmy Novak whispered, what humans would call, 'sweet nothings' in the child's ear. However, one phrase managed to grab the Angel's attention. "It'll be ok. C'mon I'll buy you ice cream if you stop crying!" As if on cue the girl had stobbed her annoying sobbing.

This...this was exactly the tactic Castiel needed. The Heavenly tax accountant wraked his brain, trying to remember the definition of 'ice cream'. Ice Cream is what humans usually enjoying eating. It is also used to bribe or seduce children into doing things they're not fond of, that seemed correct.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel counched down to the children's eye level.

"Sam, Dean..." The Angel tried making his tone sound gentler. "Please stop your crying...I'll buy both of you ice cream."

His strategy had succeeded. The Winchesters had ceased their crying. Well almost.

Dean being the oldest could easily control his body functions. When the word 'ice cream' reached his ears, all his crying had stopped. Of course the ten year old made sure to send a watery glare at the man who had casued him to shed tears.

While Sam on the other hand continued to mope and snivel.

"Oh c'mon Sammy. Stop crying! Cas _promised _us ice cream!" The older Winchester patted his younger brother's back.

"I...I...I know. But I cant stop crying. These stupid tears keep coming out!" Sam's crying began to escalate. The frustration of not being able to control his child emotions only made the smaller boy cry harder.

Castiel himself wanted to shed tears.

Suddenly the inexperienced Angel noticed how a woman carried a child. The child seemed to be about Sam's age. Her arms were wrapped around the child's back and the head rested on the woman's shoulder.

Hell at this point Cas would do anything to get the smaller Winchester to stop crying.

Carfully he scooped Sam up and wrapped his long arm's around the boy.

Obviously Sam was surprised by the action but he accepted it anyways.

"It's okay Samuel. Your going to be alright, I promise. Please stop crying."

The whole situation was pretty awkward. Nonetheless, Sam was able to find comfort in the words.

Slowly, Castiel lowered the child down. However, he decided to keep a firm grip on the six year old's hand. Suddenly he grabbed one of Dean's hands.

It was alomst instinct. Castiel felt his finger lock in place with the children's. It was a horrible feeling that formed in the pit of his stomach. It was fear. Fear of losing the children, fear of having them snatched away, fear of having one of the kids wander off and never return.

He'll never understand such intense human emotions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam and Dean Winchester cheerfully enjoyed their ice cream cones.

Castiel however was carrying the many bags of countless groceries and clothing, also holding hands with the _children_. Oh, and lets not forget the ruffled hair and dark cirlces he gained, from what humans call, _stress._

It had been the worst experience in his Angelic life. It was worse than the times Gabriel tried teaching him how to fly.

The Angel gave a sad smile. How he missed his brother.

Quickly he snapped out of such depressing thoughts.

Human children were worse than fledgelings. They needed more attention. You could easily assing a group of 20 fledgrlings to an older Angel and they would all learn what they needed to. One human child was enough to break one's spirit. Imagine two.

Castiel had been through, well it's not Hell, but it was a _bad _day.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After the crying episode, Castiel decided they were buying clothes first. The older man walked into, what turned out to be a very expensive clothing store, but he wouldn't find that out until he was actually paying for the clothes.

The Angel let the boys chose their clothing, though he would make sure their clothing of choice was appropriate. He would not be seen in public with children that could not dress well.

Then the task of picking out his own clothes. Castiel knew that he would be needing different clothes for different occasions, and also...underwear.

Some of the things the Angel chose made him feel rather uncomfortable.

Castiel inspected every article of clothing the boys had chosen. All seemed normal until he found four shirts that had caught him off guard.

The first two shirts were some sort of sick irony. One shirt contained, what appeared to be, demonic wings on the back. It belonged to Sam. While the other had Angel wings, and it belonged to Dean.

Reluctantly the Angel let the boys keep the shirts. The third shirt belonged to the oldest of the brothers. Castiel gave a cold laugh. 'Delicate, Beautiful, and Disturbed', the words were in red and were carefully centered in the middle of the shirt.

Dean Winchester was infact all of those, thats what made it disturbing. Dean was delicate, whatever is left of the cursed Winchester family is probaby the only thing that keeps him sane. He was beautiful, and no, not his physical appearance. His soul was beautiful, it was probaly the purest soul Castiel had ever laid eyes on. What could be more pure than a brother risking his life for family; his soul radiated with beauty. Lastly, Dean Winchister was disturbed. As a child, he saw things that weren't meant for such innocent eyes. Also, lets not forget he went to Hell.

The Angel gave Dean a disapproving look, and in return Dean gave him an unreadable smile.

Castiel wondered how disturbed the oldest Winchester actually was. Nonetheless, he let the child keep the shirt.

Next was Sam's shirt, which proved to be more or less disturbing than his brothers. 'I see Dead People'. An unsettling feeling overcame the Angel.

Sam Whichester just stared a him. Actually Sam didn't really seem to care about the shirt,as if getting the shirt wasn't his decision. However, he let the six year old keep the shirt.

Humans are so complicated

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Next was the food. Castiel almost wanted to pray to his father.

He thought it would be easy, but who said humans make things easy.

Dean Whinchester required meat. Sam Whincester wouldn't go near meat.

Oh, let's not forget that they're growing children who require well balanced meals.

The Angel had to buy two separate kinds of food.

Meat and Vegtables. Soda and water. Hamburgeres and Salads. Pie and fruits. Castiel could cry. How were those two brothers. They had nothing in common.

Also with his picky eaters, he was having a hard time trying to find food that would balance a child's diet.

Obviouslt Milk was something important for children.

In the end, Castiel was almost certain that he had bought enough food to feed an entire army of grown men.

Humans were so complicated.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Bobby, I beg of you. Let me hunt the witch. I want to personally rip her apart with my bear hands." Castiel had called the older man the minute they were home.

Being a _parent_ was a horrible job. He wanted out.

"Cas, we've been over this. Your the better choice." Bobby chuckled on the other side of the line. "I'd feel ashamed of having you as as a _son _.My _son_ is calling me to help him with his own _sons. _What a terrible parent."

After a long conversation, Castiel dejectedly walking into the living room. Once again he scanned the house. It looked 'normal'. His eyes fell upon the two Winchester brothers. They looked 'happy'.

The Angel snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the clock.

"Kids!"

Sam and Dean followed the Angel into the Kitchen.

"Help me make dinner."

Castiel was going to have to get use to a lot of Human things.

A long sigh escaped his mouth. However, at the same time a small smile made its way onto his face.

Humans are...unique.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N: Chapter two is complete. As always please reveiw, and expect chapter three. Thank you for reading.


End file.
